


Blessed Darkness

by Morgana



Series: Blessed Darkness, Cursed Light [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is where he can finally let his feelings show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Darkness

The darkness surrounded him, warm and close and intimate. No stray bars of light penetrated the still room, no sounds of traffic existed to pull him back to the waking world that so often tried to interfere. Only his lover's soft breathing filled the room, and the effect was hypnotic. It was like they existed in their own world, one that didn't have Slayers or vampires or girlfriends or broken promises to worry about, only each other and the darkness that allowed them to forget everything else.  
  
He rolled onto his side, propping himself up with one arm, not at all surprised when his lover shifted and followed seconds later. They fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, his body curving protectively about the slighter one that nestled so trustingly against him. It was times like this that he loved his size, loved being taller and broader, even if he'd never be stronger. He'd accepted that fact long ago, but as long as he could curl around his lover while they slept, he could live with it.  
  
Stroking one hand lightly up the length of his lover's arm, he felt himself harden at the memory of what they'd done in the darkness before they fell asleep. He dipped his head down to nuzzle at the arch of a throat and when he received a sleepy moan, he bit back a groan of his own in reply, although he couldn't control the arch of his hips, his body seeking the friction he craved. Thankfully, he wasn't denied, but welcomed instead, as the most perfect ass he'd ever seen pushed back against him. His breath hissed through his teeth, hands beginning to wander, mapping out lines and planes, learning the body against his all over again.  
  
He expected to feel his lover turn, thought that soon he'd have lips pressing against his throat and moving up to claim his, but instead his hand was caught and drawn down to the eager thrust of his lover's shaft, fingers wrapped around it and guided in a slow rhythm that he was soon mimicking with his own movements. There were no words, and while a part of him missed the rough catch in his lover's voice, a bigger part rejoiced in the silence, broken only with occasional moans and the rustle of sheets beneath them. It felt right, letting the darkness and silence linger, like they were the only two people in the whole world. More than right, actually; it felt holy, almost... sacred, really.  
  
Strange to think such things while in bed with another man, perhaps. But he couldn't see this as a sin any longer, no matter what his upbringing had taught him. Not when he'd found a sweetness and completion here that had been lacking with any of the women he'd been with. "I want you," he whispered into his lover's ear, smiling when a low moan and harder press back against him was the answer.  
  
He found the lube easily enough, lying next to the bed from where it had fallen after being hastily tossed away last night, and soon his fingers were sliding slickly into tight, perfect flesh, while the slender body against his shivered with desire. He whispered soothing endearments, words he was never allowed to use outside of the bed and the darkness, soft shushing sounds that turned shivers to shudders of need. Despite the temptation to slide inside as soon as possible, he held back, made them both wait until his lover was writhing against him, whimpers tearing free with almost every breath.  
  
Only then did he slick his shaft as well, fit himself to the open, eager entrance, and push forward. One slow thrust forged his way into his lover's body, and he gasped as he was enveloped in tight, velvety perfection, the sensation leaving him as amazed as he'd been on that first night. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of this; he certainly hoped he wouldn't, anyway. Any other time, there would have been hands grabbing at him, a voice urging him on with curses and harsh moans. Any other time, he would have been hard-pressed to think about anything besides the lust that drove him like a wild animal to frantically satisfy his need.   
  
But not now. Not when they were lost in the darkness like this. Now he could take his time, could truly savor every little sensation as he began to move, retreating and pressing forward in small thrusts, rocking against his lover's body, whispering about how perfect he was as he stroked him and felt him shudder and move with him. He could easily have spent hours lost in his lover's arms like this, making love with body and words - yes, and even soul - but all too soon, pleasure built to a steady burn and he could only moan as the world shattered around them.  
  
In the aftermath, he was left once more with the darkness and stillness and curve of his lover's body in his arms. Reality would creep in soon enough, force them both from the bed, out into the world once more, where they would posture and swear and threaten each other, acting like the enemies they should be instead of the lovers they wanted to be. But for now, he could hold on to the darkness, lie beside the creature he'd once sworn to hate but fallen in love with instead, and tell himself that one day, one day very soon, he wouldn't have to wait for darkness to make love to him.


End file.
